Zhou Kyulkyung
|birthday = December 16, 1998 |nationality = Chinese |blood_type = O |height = 166cm |weight = 47kg |instagram = Official Instagram |weibo = Official Weibo }}Zhou Kyulkyung (주결경; also known as Zhou Jieqiong (周洁琼)) is currently an idol under Pledis Entertainment. She ranked #6 on the finale of Produce 101 Season 1 and made it into the final lineup for I.O.I. Career & History In May 2016, Kyulkyung debuted in I.O.I with the other top 10 trainees from Produce 101. After the promotions with I.O.I were complete, in March 2017, Nayoung debuted as a member of the girl group PRISTIN. In early 2018, Kyulkyung along with other Pristin members, formed and debuted a sub-unit called Pristin V. The released their single, "Get It". On May 24, 2019 reports were made that Pledis and the members of Pristin have decided to disband the group. The label confirmed the news and revealed that Nayoung, Roa, Yuha, Eunwoo, Xiyeon, and Kyla have terminated their contracts with Pledis. Meanwile, Kyulkyung, Yehana, and Sungyeon have decided to continue with Pledis. It is not know what the future is of the remaining members, whether they will redebut or work on solo projects. Based on Kyulkyung's SNS it seems that she has been focusing on her activities in China. It is not known if she plans to have any activities in Korea again. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "24 Hours" (2016) I.O.I Albums * Chrysalis (2016) * Miss Me? (2016) Singles * "Crush" (2016) * "Whatta Man" (2016) * "Hand in hand" (2016) * "Very Very Very" (2016) * "Downpour" (2017) Pristin Albums * Hi! Pristin (2017) * Schxxl Out (2017) Singles * "WE" (As Pledis Girls) (2016) * "Wee Woo" (2017) * "Black Widow" (2017) * "We Like" (2017) Pristin V Singles * "Get It" (2018) Solo Albums * Why (2018) Singles * "Why" (2018) OST * "I Love You, I Remember You" (Moonlovers) (with I.O.I) (2016) * "Leave It to Brother" (I Got You) (2018) * "Write You a Poem" (Write You A Poem) (with Silence Wang) (2018) * "Hi! Housemate" (Hi! Housemate) (2018) * "See You See Me" (看你看我) (Love Timing) (with Wang Ziyi) (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) I.O.I * Crush (2016) * Dream Girls (2016) * Whatta Man (2016) * Very Very Very (2016) * Downpour (2017) Pristin * We (2016) * Wee Woo (2017) ** Wee Woo Dance Version (2017) * We Like (2017) ** We Like Dance Version (2017) Pristin V * Get It (2018) * Spotlight (2018) Appearances * Orange Caramel - My Copycat (2014) * Seventeen - Mansae (2015) Television Drama * Miss Truth (大唐女法医) (2019) * Legend of Fei (有翡) (2020) Variety * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * Oppa Thinking (2017) * Krazy Wardrobe (2017) * Idol Producer (2018) * Hi! Housemate (2018) * Love Timing (2019) Gallery Promotional Zhou Kyulkyung Pledis Girlz Profile.png|Pledis Girls Jieqiong Chrysalis Profile.jpg|''Chrysalis'' Jieqiong Whatta Man Profile.jpg|"Whatta Man" Jieqiong Miss Me Profile.png|''Miss Me?'' Kyulkyung Hi PRISTIN.png|''Hi! Pristin'' Kyulkyung Schxxl Out.jpg|''Schxxl Out'' Kyulkyung Get It.jpg|"Get It" Kyulkyung Why Promo 1.jpg|''Why'' (1) Kyulkyung Why Promo 2.jpg|''Why'' (2) Kyulkyung Why Promo 3.jpeg|''Why'' (3) Kyulkyung Why Promo 4.jpeg|''Why'' (4) Kyulkyung Why Promo 5.jpeg|''Why'' (5) Kyulkyung Why Promo 6.jpg|''Why'' (6) Kyulkyung Why Promo 7.jpeg|''Why'' (7) Kyulkyung Why Promo 8.jpg|''Why'' (8) Kyulkyung Why Promo 9.jpeg|''Why'' (9) Kyulkyung Why Promo 10.jpeg|''Why'' (10) Kyulkyung Why Promo 11.jpg|''Why'' (11) Kyulkyung Why Promo 12.jpg|''Why'' (12) Zhou Kyulkyung Idol Producer Promo.jpg|''Idol Producer'' Zhou Kyulkyung Hi Housemate Promo 1.jpg|''Hi! Housemate'' (1) Zhou Kyulkyung Hi Housemate Promo 2.jpg|''Hi! Housemate'' (2) Produce 101 Zhou Kyulkyung Produce 101 Profile.jpg Zhou Kyulkyung Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Zhou Kyulkyung Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Zhou Kyulkyung Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Zhou Kyulkyung Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Zhou Kyulkyung Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Pictorial Kyulkyung Ceci 1.jpg|CeCi Kyulkyung IZE 1.jpg|IZE Kyulkyung Marie Claire.jpg|Marie Claire Kyulkyung Naver 1.jpeg|Naver (1) Kyulkyung Naver 2.jpg|Naver (2) Kyulkyung Naver 3.jpg|Naver (3) Kyulkyung Naver 4.jpg|Naver (4) Videos Produce 101 프로듀스 101 주결경 자기소개|Self Introduction Produce 101 Pledis ParkSiyeon, LimNayoung, JungEunwoo, ZhouJieQiong @Hidden Box EP.01 20160122|Hidden Box Challenge Produce 101 Pledis Trainees Performance EP.01 20160122|Company Evaluation Zhou Jieqiong - Pick me|Pick Me Grade Reevaluation Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣZhou Jie Qiong – Group 1 Apink ♬I don’t Know EP.04 20160212|I Don't Know Eye Contact Produce 101 Teaser Zhou Jie Qiong, Jung Chae Yeon, Kim So Hye –Sunmi♬Full Moon) EP.07 20160304|Full Moon Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣZhou Jie Qiong - ♬24hrs @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|24 Hours Eye Contact I.O.I MPD직캠 아이오아이 주결경 직캠 Dream Girls I.O.I Zhou Jieqiong Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Dream Girls Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 아이오아이 주결경 직캠 똑 똑 똑 I.O.I Zhou Jieqiong Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Knock Knock Knock Official Fan Focus Produce 101 직캠 주결경 - ♬WHATTA MAN @아이오아이 컴백 카운트다운 160808 EP.20|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이오아이 주결경 직캠 Whatta Man I.O.I Zhou Jieqiong Fancam @엠카운트다운 160818|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 아이오아이 주결경 직캠 Whatta Man I.O.I Zhou Jieqiong Fancam @엠카운트다운 160811|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (3) Selfie MV 결경CAM 아이오아이(I.O.I) - 너무너무너무|Very Very Very Selfie Video MPD직캠 아이오아이 주결경 직캠 너무너무너무 I.O.I Zhou Jieqiong VeryVeryVery Fancam @엠카운트다운 161020|Very Very Very Official Fan Focus Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Pristin Category:Pristin V Category:I.O.I